This disclosure is related to prime indexing and/or other related operations.
Prime numerals may be useful in a variety of computations. Likewise, it may be convenient for computations involving prime numerals to have the ability to obtain a prime numeral from its index or to obtain its index from the prime numeral. However, for relatively large prime numerals, this may be difficult due at least in part to limits on storage and/or processor computational power. Thus, techniques to obtain a prime numeral from its index or to obtain its index from the prime numeral continue to be desirable